A twist of fate
by 2lucy2
Summary: Sookies relationship is going great!She really loves Eric.But Eric is hiding somthing,and she knows it.Things get worse when Sookie is offered life as a vampire.Meanwhile,sam shows his true feelings.Who will she choose?A death with Eric or a life with Sam
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was July 20th and it was my birthday. I loved this time of year because it was the perfect sun bathing weather, and it was my birthday! I rubbed the sleep from my eyes walked to the bathroom to perform my daily routine. My hair was messy and knotted but did I care? No, not today. I ragged a brush through it until I was satisfied. A delicious smell drifted through my room and I heard someone moving around in my kitchen. I quickly changed into just a tank top and jeans. When I emerged, my cousin, Claude was stood at the oven and my brother Jason and great uncle Dermot were sat at my table eating pancakes, drenched in syrup.

"Happy birthday, surprise!" All three shouted. (They'd obviously rehearsed their timing…I appreciated the thought).

"Thanks guys! Ooh something smells good." I said whilst peering over Claude's shoulder. He dumped a few on a plate and handed it to me. I sat at the table with Jason and Dermot and Claude joined us a minute later. Never in my life had I tasted something so good. I wolfed them down.

"Claude you should give up your club and be a chef!" He laughed at me. "Well cousin, I can cook the odd easy dish but my knowledge doesn't extend much further than pasta." They had planned this down to the last detail, as soon as I was finished Claude handed me my morning coffee. I would never survive if I couldn't have coffee.

"Well cousin I almost forgot; we have a gift for you." Said Claude as he disappeared from my sight. Like he could forget. He re-emerged with a black box carefully wrapped in Pink ribbon. The smile on my face felt like it would break my jaw.

"Ooh, my first present!" I squealed childishly. They all laughed.

"This is from me and Dermot." I carefully untied the ribbon so I'd be able to use it again. I slid off the lid and pulled out a beautiful chocolate brown strapless dress with intricate flowered patters on the chest. It was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. I stared in silent awe at the garment.

"Do you like it?" asked Dermot. I shook my head. "Love it?" I nodded and my smile widened. I jumped from my chair and wrapped my arms around Claude and then Dermot.

"It's beautiful! Perfect! Who chose it?" I asked. They looked at each other and refused to tell me.

"Oh and Sookie, we have another gift for you, this one is from Niall." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet purple bag. He untied it and retrieved a small box, decorated in gold swirls and a 'B' in the centre. He handed it to me and I carefully opened it, Inside was a beautiful gold Necklace. I stared at it. It was heart shaped with a similar pattern to the one on the box with the 'B' in the top left corner. I put my hand to my mouth.

"What is it? Asked Claude from across the room. "

Do you not know?" I looked at him. All three men came to stand with me and Dermot gasped. We all stared at the shocked expression on his face.

"My goodness...Sookie dear…this locket…has been in the Brigant family for hundreds of years. No one knows where it is from but Niall treasures it dearly. The fact that he would give you this is…unbelievable." Locket? I thought it was just a pretty necklace. "Sookie listen to me…Do not let anyone take this from you. Keep it with you always. Supposedly, this locket is made to protect." Dermot took it from my hands and fastened it around my neck. "Have a lovely day my child. I will see you again soon." He kissed my cheek and Poof! He was gone before we could speak.

Claude left soon after. Jason stayed a few hours. He happened to give me a Bracelet and earrings that happened to match my locket. I thanked him and he left for work. I was alone once again. I read my book for a while before deciding to go visit my friend Tara at her clothes shop 'Tara Toggs'. She and her husband, JB, were expecting twins. I hadn't realised how long it had been since I'd seen her until I noticed how much bigger she'd gotten since the last time I saw her.

"Sookie honey happy birthday!" she screamed as she ran and hugged me. It was a bit awkward with the big bump between us. We giggled at the obstruction.

"Thanks Tara. Look how big you're getting! How long do you have left?" she thought about it and her eyes got brighter when she realised, "I think its just 1 month and 3 days till my due date! Obviously I'm expected to go into labour early since its twins! It's so strange how your cousin guessed it was twins. Ooh do you want to see some of the clothes we bought?"

Before I could answer she skipped through her backdoor. I waited and within a few minutes she came back in with a two boxes.

"Hey! You shouldn't be carrying those in your condition!" I scolded as I took the boxes from her and put them on the desk.

"Ah I'm fine! You worry too much Sook." We were there for hours looking through the little items. Tara had to wonder off now and then to deal with customers, (her employee McKenna was useless). I knew I had to leave at 4:00 to get ready for work. When the time finally came, she walked me out to my car. We said our goodbyes and I promised I'd visit again soon. I wanted to be around more, I wanted to be ready to come straight over as soon as she went into labour. I wanted to play and babysit her children. Tara was one of my best and only friends. Not many people liked to be around me with my 'disability'. Tara had had a difficult upbringing; her parents were awful to her and her family, she'd run off quite a few times. Some good came out of it though; Tara wanted to be the best mum she could be to her unborn tins. I went home and hastily got ready for work. I put on my black shorts and Merlotte's T-shirt and made sure my ponytail was perfectly centred. Once my makeup was on, i was ready.

I got to Merlotte's right on time and walked through the employee entrance. I put on my apron and put my purse in Sam's drawer. When I went out into the bar, people yelled "SURPRISE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Banners were hung up on the walls and balloons were scattered around. Sam came up and hugged me. "Happy Birthday Sookie Hun!" I examined the transformation of Merlotte's and realised it was a birthday party. my birthday party. Excitement washed over me and i grinned a smile even bigger than the one i gave claude.

"Thanks Sam and what's all this?" I asked pulling out of the hug. His hair was done my favourite way, a wavy halo around his head.

"We thought we better throw you a party since you work so hard!" he said. I scanned the tables and spotted a few of my friends: Holly, Sam (obviously), Alcide Herveux, Calvin, Halleigh, Claude, Dermot, Tara and JB were here again and to my surprise, my ex-roommate Amelia was her.

She knew I'd spotted her and came running to me. "SOOKIE!" she ran and dived into me! I hadn't seen her in so long. If I'd thought she blamed me for her boyfriend Tray Dawson's death, she'd gotten over it. She followed me around a bit as I wandered through the people whilst they greeted me and told me happy birthday. At one point, a group of fellowship members, the anti-vampire group, walked in to the bar. Everyone turned to look at them to see their reaction to the vampires in the bar. They looked at me with nothing but utter disgust. I tried to pretend I didn't notice them but when Eric and Pam walked in, well, oh dear. I knew they'd seen them but my vampire friends pretended not to notice the FotS people.

Pam ran towards me hugged me and said: "Happy birthday my favourite breather! I have you a gift!" she teased and rummaged in her bag until she gave me a red box. I unwrapped the tissue paper and found a clutch bag. "What do you think?" she begged.

"Pam…CLAUDE LOOK!" I yelled. He came running over. He clapped his hands. I couldn't believe it. It was almost exactly the same colour of my dress.

"Well vampire you seem to have read my mind. It matches perfectly." Said Claude. Pam looked confused.

"Oh Pam, Claude and Dermot bought me a dress the same colour! Oh thank you Pam it's beautiful!" She grinned and hugged me again. She looked genuinely pleased that I liked it. Eric grabbed my waist from behind and tickled me playfully. One of the FotS members made a disgusted noise. Just as Sam walked up to them.

"This is a Birthday party for one of my employees. If you have any problem with being here I think you should just leave." Sam told the man sternly. His thoughts turned from disgust to shock that he was being kicked out of a bar in favour of a 'blood sucking demon'.

"Excuse me, but I have as much right to be here as anyone else. I have not caused any problems; and anyway, the fact that you have the nerve with what you are!" the man spat. Sam made a motion that said 'out'. The man refused to move and started reading his menu. He muttered something and Sam tensed and smile spread on Eric's face. All went silent what did he say? Suddenly Pam slammed both hands on the table, fangs out. I'd never seen her look so scary.

"Say that again and I shall end your miserable life! Now, I believe Sam here asked you to leave nicely. Unless you want me to _make _you leave I suggest you take his advice." Pam stared him down. I noticed she didn't glamour him, she wanted him scared.

"Only the owner of this bar can ask me to leave." The man told us matter of factly. Sam laughed.

"I am he so get out now!" he shouted. The man realised this was true and looked around at the other people in the bar. Everyone looked angry with him.

"I cannot believe this! All you people sit and eat and drink in the presence of a blood sucking killer, a mutant, and a man who changes into an animal! It is just plain revolting!" He shrieked throwing his menu on the table. People looked confused. I dipped into his mind a little.

"Wait a minute, who's the mutant?" Asked Catfish Hennessey, my brother's boss. There was a series of 'Yeahs' and repeats of the question. But I already knew and my eyes brimmed with tears. Jason noticed and walked up to the man. The man looked more frightened of Jason than Sam.

"Don't even dare." He muttered. Alcide stood next to Jason and Calvin stood ready to assist. Though I was upset I was slightly pleased this many people were willing to stand up for me.

"The 'mutant' here is her." He jabbed a finger in my direction. "Come on people, you all know what she is. She's not even human!" A cool tear ran down my face. Jason saw this and pulled his arm up and hit him straight in the nose full force. He drew a little blood. Everyone was completely silent, staring down at the man to see what he did. A few people looked at my vampires as if they would be like, driven crazy but the blood. Stereotypes were awful.

"Now then, I believe the owner asked you to leave. Go now or I believe I'll have some help from these lovely vampires and the other men here to make you go." Jason yelled whilst gesturing to Alcide, Sam and Calvin. The man was frozen in fear. He looked me in the eyes. Jason looked like he would hit him again. I grabbed his arm and shook my head. Jason stepped back. The man scrambled to his feet and ran out of the bar. His companion just watched him leave. Eric shot him a glance and he too got up and walked out. Jason hugged me and I laughed.

"I'm fine Jason." I muttered into his chest. He was bigger than me and older. After making sure he went to sit at the table where Hoyt and catfish were sitting. People gradually got back to their seats. Eric wiped the tear off my face and, like Jason, checked I was okay. Sam turned up the music and people started to dance. There wasn't a dance floor but Sam had moved a few tables to clear a space. Eric put out his hand and whisked me on to the dance floor. I did a few rounds with him before Amelia stole me away and Sam put on 'my kind of music'. Holly and Tara came and joined us and even Pam came later. Strangely, the others didn't mind Pam being there. We danced for about an hour before we needed a drink. We sat at a table and talked about a lot of things, how Amelia was doing in New Orleans, how Holly's marriage was going, Tara's pregnancy and the shock she got when she found out (well Claude told her) what she was having.

"So you get one of each Tara that's great. Aren't you, you know, scared about the labour?" asked Holly.

"Oh hell yeah! But I just want 'em out of me cause they're driving me crazy!" she laughed. We talked for hours before I was whisked back on the dance floor, this time by my brother. He twirled me around. I could feel through the bond that Eric was delighted I was having such a good time. I was happy with Sam too for inviting Eric and Pam even though I knew he hated the vampires. I danced with Sam too. I was having the most fun I'd had in my life. Sam turned down the music and I thanked everyone for coming.

"…and thank you to my family too for coming, Jason Claude, uncle Dermot! And thank you Sam for doing this for me." I hugged my boss. Sam was not only a boss; he was one of my best friends.

A woman wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a white and grey stripy shirt walked into the bar. She had skin almost as pale as a Vampire and her chestnut hair was pulled back into a tight chignon. Her black heals clopped on the Merlotte's floor towards me. Everyone in the bar went silent for the third time tonight and watched the woman. She glanced around her self-consciously and stared at the guests; but her main focus, was me.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" she asked me. I nodded my head for her to continue. "I'm Viviane Carter. I have some bad news, you may want to sit down... My colleagues and I were sent to inform you that Mr Remy Savoy, along with his son Hunter Savoy, were in a car accident on their way home yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stumbled backwards a little but Eric caught me and had me sat on a chair before I could blink. I looked up at the woman, begging for this not to be true. I couldn't speak. Couldn't make myself ask the woman what I desperately wanted to know but was afraid to ask. Luckily, Claude came to my aid. He stood beside me.

"Are they…" he begun. Though it was Claude that spoke, she looked apologetically at me. Tears ran new tracks down my cheeks but I didn't have the energy to wipe them away.

"The father, Remy Savoy, is at the emergency hospital in a critical condition. It seems he didn't have a seat belt on…" she told me.

"Where is Hunter?" I interjected. Hunter was my main concern. I stiffened and looked over her shoulder out of the window.

"He's in the car right now; I needed to talk to you first. The child is okay, he just has a few cuts and scrapes, he's had some stitches but he's quite okay. He was asking for you and the paramedics say Remy Savoy was conscious when they pulled him out. He told them to tell you. It took some time to find you. He stayed at the hospital overnight whilst he was monitored to check for internal injuries. My colleagues will bring the child inside shortly if that's okay with you. He doesn't seem to understand what's happening but we left it for you to explain." Sam pulled her up a chair and she sat with her ankles crossed awaiting her partner. The door opened and a short man with almost Black hair came in with hunter in tow. As soon as Hunter saw me he ran to me. I stood up and he jumped into my arms.

"Aunt Sookie!" he squealed. He had a little blue backpack on.

"Hey little buddy. How are you today? I hear you and daddy have been in a little accident." I said. He looked up at me and he re-lived the accident in his mind. It was scary. He showed me how frightened he was too. They were hit side on by another car. Luckily, Hunter was in the opposite side to the one which was hit.

"Aunt Sookie, who are all these people? Where is my daddy?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say. How could I tell him? He was a 5 year old child.

"Honey, your Daddy's very poorly but I'm sure we can go visit him soon. These people are my friends. Look." I pointed to Claude and Hunter squirmed out of my arms. The woman, Viviane, looked alarmed but I stood Hunter on the floor and he ran towards Claude.

"Uncle Claude! Uncle Claude!" he shouted as he ran up to him. "I drew you a picture!" he told him and he unzipped his little backpack. Claude nodded towards me to give me chance to talk to the woman.

"Hey mate wow that's great is it a van?" Hunter nodded excited with the praise he was getting he pointed to the different things he'd drawn on it. He tuned to Jason and said: "Come see Come see! It's an ambulance!"

I tuned back to the woman and she pulled out a folder from her bag. "Ms Stackhouse, what is your relationship to the child?" She asked. I was totally unprepared for this stuff. I thought Remy would have told her everything.

"Hunter is my Cousin Hadley's child." I stated. People looked even more shocked as they all new Hadley but no one had heard she had a child but me, Amelia, Eric and Claude.

"I see, you must understand Ms Stackhouse, that you and your brother Jason, are the child's closest living relatives. Remy Savoy doesn't have any more family. We have to prepare for the worst Ms and decide what would happen to hunter in the event of Remy Savoy's death." Bombshell. I gaped at her. "Ms Stackhouse, this is a very serious and technical matter. We need you to know that if you and your brother do not wish to take on the child, we will have to put him into foster care. This is entirely your decision. You do not have to decide until we have a full report on Remy Savoy's condition. Do you have somewhere the child can go?" She asked me. I really was never prepared to be a mother. I gave up the possibility of having my own children when I decided to date a vampire.

"Hunter honey would you like to stay with aunt Sookie for a while?" he turned to me.

"Will your vampire be there aunt Sookie?" he asked me looking up at Eric.

"Not if you don't want him to be while you're there." I looked up at Eric apologetically. He nodded in understanding.

"I do want him to be there aunt Sookie. I like your Vampire he's nice to me. Will you come visit me mister?" Eric grinned at Hunter and I laughed.

"Sure Hunter if you want me too." Said Eric.

"Uncle Claude you too?" he begged at him. Claude nodded and Hunter clapped his hands. Even Pam laughed.

Vivian went through a few more details with me and the party got back on track for some. People gradually left. Continuously telling me they had not known Hadley had a son. The party finished early because I needed to take Hunter home to put him to bed. When there was only Sam, Jason, the Eric and I left; we started to clean up a little. "So Sookie you have fun?" Asked Sam.

"Yes thank you so much it was great I haven't had a birthday party since I was a teenager. Jason decided to make out with one of the girls." I laughed.

"Hey, Abbie Johnson was Hot." Said Jason. I snorted. "Jealous." He muttered.

Hunter thought at me. _Aunt Sookie, can I have some ice cream like you promised when we get home?_

"No, you can tomorrow it's too late."

"What are you talking about Sook?" Said Jason.

"Uncle Jason, you can tell Aunt Sookie that she won't mind." Said Hunter. Jason looked up and from Hunter to me.

"I didn't say anything…" then Jason it hit him. He understood. Shit. I forgot no one knew about Hunter. Hunter was telepathic like me. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I pretended I didn't notice; carrying on picking up trash.

"Sookie?" Said Eric, worry obvious on his face. I really didn't want to have to do this. Though I trusted Eric, I couldn't take the risk of anyone knowing what Hunter could do. I thought of earlier that year, when the FBI agents came snooping in my business. They would take him away from me. I just knew it. But what could I do? I had to tell them now.

"Fine. Hunter…Is…kind of…Telepathic…like me." I mumbled. They all stared in shock at my revelation. "I haven't told anyone about this because I don't want Hunter to have to go through what I went through. I'm…teaching him what are thoughts and what are words and how to deal with stuff and what to…" I babbled on.

"Me and aunt Sookie can't here vampires." Said Hunter. "Aunt Sookie who is Jannalyn…" he began; obviously having read Sams mind. Sam shot me an angry look.

"Hunter." I silenced him. He realised what he'd done and went silent and turned back to his drawing.

"Sookie you need to…" Began Pam. I interrupted her, "Pam I don't want to discuss this, no one can know what Hunter can do or he'll get roped in like me and Bobby. I can't risk putting him through that." I walked out back to retrieve my purse. When I came back in they were still staring at the door where I'd disappeared.

"Oh no. damn I've got work tomorrow Jason are you busy?" I asked him; quickly changing the subject. I'd never had to think of stuff like this. I needed someone to babysit Hunter while I served drinks in the bar. it wasn't exactly a friendly environment. Ugh.

"Sorry Sookie Catfish' got me working all day." Oh dear. Maybe I could call…Amelia? Claude? Nope Amelia was going back up to New Orleans and tomorrow was ladies night so Claude would be stripping; not a good environment for a child.

"I could watch him." Muttered Sam.

"Really?" I asked. Sam. Young kids. No.

"Don't sound so surprised! Do you want me to go down to your place or keep him up here? That way you can check on him every now and then."

"Erm, whichever works best for you. I can drop him off at say 8:00? I'm working at 8:30, as you know. Listen though Sam I really appreciate it." I gave him a little hug. We'd just about finished up and Hunter's eyes were drooping. Eventually he fell asleep in the little booth. I picked him up in my arms and carried him out to the car. Jason kissed me on the cheek and told me he'd check up on me and Hunter soon. Sam gave me a little hug. Eric left with us. Vampires don't like too much contact. They rarely even shake hands when they meet someone. For that reason I was extremely impressed that Eric took Hunter from me and sat with him in his arms the whole way home. I couldn't help but keep glancing at them and wondering what life would be like if Eric were human. I'm afraid to say I loved that picture. Just imagining it made me yearn for it to be true. When we got home, Eric laid him carefully into his bed and tucked him in. Hunter stirred a little then settled in. I felt a single tear dribble down my cheek. Eric was in front of me in a flash, catching the tear on his finger. Vampires are strange like that; they have a fascination with tears.

"What is wrong my lover?" he looked genuinely concerned with me.

"Nothing. Right now. And everything at the same time. Eric, what if Remy does pass away? I couldn't abandon Hunter, but I've never seen myself as a mother. I gave up that idea when I started dating vampires." I told him. He took my hand and pulled me out of the room. Once safely in our own so Hunter couldn't wake up and hear.

"Sookie, for once I don't know what to tell you. These things happen sometimes. I am happy that you made that realisation when you started dating me but I want you to know one thing; whatever you decide I will stand by you. I'm not going to run away if it turns out something does happen to Remy and you do have to keep Hunter. We'll just take things as they go. Okay?" I nodded and hugged him so tightly I felt like I could crush his ribs; and I didn't let go. He smoothed my hair and let me stay there. It was a while before I tilted my head up and his cool lips met mine. He kissed me really softly at first and then harder. He sat me on the bed and carried on kissing me. We both new this wouldn't go further but the closeness was comforting to both of us. He sat next to me and just looked at me. I knew I needed to get ready but I couldn't do it. I took off my outer clothing and just left on my underwear. Eric whisked me up into his arms and laid me on my bed. He lay down next to me and hugged me to his chest. I pulled my duvet over my legs, I put my head on his chest and he stroked my arm up and down. I carried on crying into his chest until I fell to sleep. Despite all that was on my mind, I had no dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eric was gone when I woke up. Well, woke up may not be the way I'd put it. Dived on would be maybe better. Hunter jumped on me and snuggled under my cover. "Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted. I moaned and he giggled. He'd woken up numerous times in the night, probably homesick. He jumped off the bed and ran around to my side. He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of bed. He ran out to the kitchen. I checked my hair in the mirror on the way and followed him out. He was washing his hands in my sink. Well wow. He was a very well behaved little boy. I found some cheerio's in the cupboard and as it turned out he liked them. When we'd finished eating he decided he wanted to explore the upstairs of my house.

"Aunt Sookie does uncle Claude not live with you anymore?" he asked.

"Well Hunter, Uncle Claude comes and goes now. You can have a little look around while I get ready if you like." I told him before drifting back down stairs to take a shower. I decided not to wash my hair. I brushed my teeth while I was in there. When I'd finished I wrapped a towel around me and walked back to my room. I checked the clock, 7:00. Great. I should still be asleep. I put on my little Merlotte's uniform, and put up my hair. "Hunter? Hunter honey where are you?" I shouted looking in every room. I couldn't find him anywhere. Panic washed through me. I heard a little mischievous giggle come from the linen closet. I tip-toed up to the door. I swung it open and he jumped. He ran through my legs to his room. I chased him. I could see little legs behind the curtain. "Oh dear, I wonder where Hunter could be?" I said and got another little laugh. It was the cutest little laugh I'd ever heard. I could listen to it forever.

"I'm here!" he squealed running at me. He jumped into my arms.

"I think we should dressed now okay? Play later. Now you remember Sam from yesterday?" he nodded. "Well he's going to be looking after you today. That good with you?" he nodded again a little unsure. _Sam's nice. _I thought at him.

"What will I wear Aunt Sookie? I don't have any clothes!" I hadn't thought about this. I looked at the clock again, 7:15. Wall-Mart opened at 7:30. I f we hurried I might just be able to get him some clothes before I went up to Remy's. I checked to see if there were any from when Jason was young. I grabbed a box Gran had stored. Why do people keep this stuff. Oh yeah, for times like this one. I found a pair of shorts and some underwear. They were a little too big but they'd do. I took them down and he eyed them carefully but didn't argue. "Aunt Sookie, I don't have a shirt." He eyed me carefully.

"Well honey you'll have to just wear yesterdays until we get to the store to buy you some clothes. We're going to go now anyway." I told him. I tied his shoes and strapped him into the car. When we got to Wal-Mart, he sat in the trolley. I could feel all eyes on us. Everyone was thinking about how I was coping or how long I'd keep Hunter or what Hadley was thinking dumping a kid.

"Aunt Sookie, didn't my mommy want me?" he murmured. I stopped abruptly and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Hunter…don't let anyone make you think that. Your mommy loved you." I told him. He felt unsure so I picked him up and hugged him. "Okay?" he nodded. I carried him to the kids section. "Right you have a look around and see what you like." He set off down the aisle taking practically no notice of the clothes. I grabbed a few T-shirts in several sizes and got a couple of pairs of jeans and shorts, PJ's and underwear, socks… okay I'm buying a whole wardrobe. He tried on his clothes and as it happens they fit. I saw Hunter looking longingly at the toy isle. I pretended not to notice and just steered in that direction. Hunter's face lit up in delight and excitement. I let him select some cars and a dinosaur toy. He also bought some crayons and a colouring book. We paid for our clothes and some crisps. I checked the time in the car and realised it was 8:20. Oh no! I had to be at Sam's for 8:30! I rushed Hunter out to the car. Somehow, we got to Sam's only 5 minutes late. He came out to great us.

"Hunter, this is Sam. You're going to stay with him today. Say hello." I told him. He laughed and stuck his hand out for Sam to shake. Very polite for a 5 year old.

"Hello mister, I'm Hunter. This is my Aunt Sookie." He said pointing to me. I smiled.

"Well hunter it's nice to meet you. Do you want to come with me I'll show you around? This is my bar." He said to him pointing to Merlotte's. Hunter looked at me to make sure it was okay and after my consent, he took hold of Sam's hand and Hunter pulled him towards the bar. Sam looked back at me and smiled. I didn't know what to do now I was early. I grabbed some of Hunter's toys and took them into Sam's office and left them there; they'd find them soon enough. I put on my apron and headed out front. Antoine was in the kitchen already. I waved to him as I walked past and just started to tuck in chairs and I re-stocked the bar. The bar opened soon later. Jason walked in for breakfast, acting like it was just normal for him to pop in in a morning. I knew he really wanted to check on Hunter.

"Heya sis, how you coping?" he asked me. He already thought of himself as an uncle. Expected me to end up keeping Hunter. To be quite honest, I was the same.

"Hunter's doing okay, I'm coping. I'm not sure about Remy. I'd call someone if I knew who. I need to see Remy and get some stuff from his house for Hunter. No one will tell me how he's doing so…"

"Good. Good. Sook…is he prepared for…you know if something happens…if his dad doesn't make it?" I stared at Jason. I didn't know. I hadn't really thought about this. Hunter and Remy were as close as…as…can be. There weren't words to describe the bond between them. Hunter didn't have a mom, or any other family for that matter. Who could I call to tell about Remy?

"Well what would you tell him? How would you tell a 5 year old boy with no other family that the one person he had left is gone as well? Jason, he's been through a lot. If something does happen he'll have no one!" I was babbling again. I didn't even notice I was sobbing.

"Sookie Hun, he won't be alone and you know that. He'll have you and me. Now, I promise you, I will try and be there okay? Don't be upset nothings even happened yet! Why are we worrying? Come on, you smile and get on. Go!" he shoed me away. I hadn't realised I had customers in my section; they were probably just trying to be polite knowing I was having a moment. I tightened my ponytail, smoothed my apron and walked straight to my next table. It was Andy Bellefleur and his wife Halleigh. Halleigh was thinking she was pregnant again. I hoped it was true, she really wanted a baby, but she didn't know if Andy felt the same way. I grinned at her and she blushed and smiled back. Halleigh was one of the few believers of my gift.

"What can I get you two?"

"Errm, two beers, a hamburger and fries and what food do you want love?" he turned to her. I hoped she wouldn't have alcohol. I should've known better. Of course Halleigh would do the right thing. I stared at her and she looked down.

"For food I'll have some chicken strips and, actually Sookie, I think I'll just have a coke." She muttered. Phew. Andy was confused. He thought something was wrong with Halleigh but he didn't want to ask. The thought that she might be pregnant flashed through his mind and a little joy along with it. I really hoped she was pregnant; I knew they'd both be great parents. I had to tip her off somehow that Andy would be more than okay if she told him. I gave her a little look that said 'we need to Talk'.

"I'll just check the order in then." I smiled a little too widely. I had my creepy Sookie smile on. The one that made me look like I should be in a mental home. I worked a few more tables, brought food etc. When I'd made sure all my customers were happy I thought about taking my break. I wondered how Hunter and Sam were doing. I saw Halleigh walking towards me. "How can I help you Halleigh?"

"Sookie, I know you heard me. I have a few questions for you?" she looked at me embarrassed and desperately.

"Sure Halleigh what's wrong?"

"Sookie, I know I shouldn't ask you this but I'm kind of worried. If…if I tell Andy about...you know…will he be okay with it?" normally, I would've told Halleigh to shove it and just trust Andy or tell her I don't poke at people's business. But, she did look desperate.

"Well Halleigh, I'm sorry I can only read what people are thinking specifically right now. I'm really sorry. But If I do hear anything, anything at all, I will tell you straight away. Let me tell you this though, from what I know about Andy as a person, I'm sure he'll be absolutely delighted." she thought about what I'd said and smiled.

"Thanks Sookie, you're a good friend." She turned and went back to her table, looking a lot happier that before. Andy looked surprised but again, didn't respond. Smart. Hunter ran in a few moments later, Sam trailing behind him. I bent down and he hugged me.

"Aunt Sookie!" he squealed. I hugged him tightly and then lifted him up.

"Having fun with Sam?" I asked him.

"Yes! Yes! Sam took me to the park and then we came back and he played with my trucks with me!" Hunter rushed. Sam grinned.

"Well looks like you've had a busy day doesn't it? If it's okay with Sam I haven't finished my shift yet." I told Sam.

"Its fine Sookie I'm having fun actually." He patted my shoulder as he passed, giving me a few little memories of the park. I smiled. Hunter and Sam sat in a booth and Hunter drew pictures or Sam drew and Hunter applauded. I never knew Sam was an artist. A few people noticed actually making little comments on it. I ignored them and got on with my work. Jason stay behind through my whole shift. People came and went. I finally took my break. I walked into the toilets and checked my hair and my phone. I had a test from Eric:

_**Working late tonight**_

_**Meeting some important vampires**_

_**Felipe de Castro and Victor will both be there**_

_**I might pop in to Merlotte's later**_

_**I'll tell you about it when I see you**_

_**E.**_

Great. Just great. Eric was working all the time now. Accepted he only has the night to work but I'd barely seen him the last few weeks. He and Pam had come to my party last night but before then… Well, I just thought that he'd be there for now; I mean, I think need him more than ever right now. Even just for moral support. And, though it annoyed me when he did, he didn't call me his _'wife'_, I didn't even get a 'lover' in there. Something was going on. I forced myself to get over it and walk back out. I still had a little left of my break. I decided to sit with Sam and Hunter. I got some chicken strips ordered. Hunter picked at the fries on the side of my plate. Hunter showed me some of his pictures and some of the ones Sam had drawn.

"Wow, there's lots of dinosaurs!"

"I know I like dinosaurs aunt Sookie, Sam's good!" said Hunter. Sam was really happy. I'd never seen him this happy. He was radiating happy thoughts. I checked Sam's watch when he wasn't looking and saw it was the end of my break.

"Right well I've got to get back to work. Hunter you wanna finish my food?" I asked him but he was already digging in. I carried on working. Not much happened. We had to call one the son of someone who got just a little too drunk. Eric never came. I was disappointed at that. When I started closing up, Sam and Hunter were gone. I turned out the lights and checked Sam's office. No. I looked out of the window and saw the lights were on in Sam's trailer. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I decided to just open the door. I stepped in and Sam was asleep with Hunter on his lap. 'The land before time' cartoon was on the TV. Hunter hadn't slept this well any time I had seen him. I didn't want to wake him quite yet. I decided to go back and lock up the bar. I walked back into the trailer and decided to sit on Sam's couch for a while. I left the DVD on. My eyes were tired. I shut them for just a few minutes.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. The T.V was plying the 'land before time' theme tune since the film had finished and it had gone back to the title screen. I opened my phone and checked the time, 4:00 am. "Hello?" I murmured, sleep evident in my voice.

"Sookie Stackhouse? This is Viviane Carter; I came and delivered Hunter Savoy to you. I was just calling to tell you that Remy Savoy is now able to receive visitors. I thought you just might want to know. Hospital visiting times are between 11:00 and 1:00, and then again 6:00 until 8:00. I'll call you with updates on the child's situation. Goodbye." And it cut dead. At first I thought she was a bit rude not waiting for my comments but then the recorded voice came on:

"_To repeat the message, press 1. To delete the message, press save the message press 3."_

Aah. So it was a voice mail. I was beginning to respect Viviane a little more. She'd gone to this trouble when it wasn't even part of her job. I shut my phone again and decided once again against waking Hunter. I was happy enough where I was. I turned off the T.V and drifted back into sleep.


End file.
